deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Walking Dead Survivors vs Special Infected
Walking Dead Survivors, the human suvivors of the zombie outbreak vs The Special Infected, the mutated zombies of the Green Flu. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!? 'Walking Dead Survivors (TV show) ' The Walking Dead survivors is a small group of people who are trying to survive the zombie outbreak. 'Rick Grimes ' Rick Grimes is the leader of the group. He was a sherif before the outbreak and he has a son and wife. His friend Shane was also a police officer who was there when Rick was shot during a shoot out. Short Range: Colt Python Rick uses a standard revovler when he fights zombies. The gun weighs 38 ounces. And is a sic cylander gun. Mid Range: Mossberg 930 SPX. Pump-action shotgun. Colt Python.jpeg|Colt Python Mossberg 930 .jpeg|Mossberg 930 'Daryl Dixon ' ' '''Daryl is one of the first surviving members of the group, and he has an older bother in the group named Merle. It is implied that Daryl and his brother were white suprimicists, as it can be seen that Daryl has a motorcycle with a Nazi SS insiginia. Melee: Combat Knife. Daryl uses his Combat knife when he fights close quarters. It has a serreated edge, and can be used quietly. Long Range: Horton Scout Crossbow. Daryl uses this as his main weapon. It's ammo can be used again and is also quiet. Combat Knife 2.jpg|Combat Knife Crossbow 2.jpg|Horton Scout Crossbow '''Andrea ' Andea is also one of the first group members, she is most skilled with a sniper and used to be the groups lookout. She had a younger sister in the group who was at the age of twelve. Melee: Andrea also uses a combat knife like Daryls, but she uses it rarely. Short Range: Glock 17. Andrea uses this when Walkers get closer than they should. Semi-Auto rounds, fires 50m. Long Range: Andrea uses a Winchester 40 with a scope. She use it for long range take downs. It is a spring gun (has to be loaded after firing a shot). Combat Knife 2.jpg|Combat Knife glock-17.jpeg|Glock 17 win-model-70_6.jpeg|Winchester 70 'Glenn ' Glenn is one of the smartest people on the group. He uses a Walkie Talkie to comunicate to Rick when he first meets him. Short Range: Glenn uses a Sig-Sauer 9226. It fires Semi-auto rounds. Long Range: M4A1. A millatary rifle. Fires 500m, fires 30 rounds. SIG_Sauer_P226.jpeg|Sig-Sauser M4A1.jpeg|M4A1 'Michoone ' ' '''Michone's family turned to Walkers and she would have them on chains. They would hold her stuff as she trekked through the outbreak. Short Range: Vector CP1. Fires Semi-auto rounds. Can fire 165 feet. katana.jpeg|Katana vektor_vv.jpeg|Vektor CP1 Melee: Michone uses a Katana as her main weapon. '''The Infected ' The special infected are the mutated zombies of the Green Flu. They are faster, stronger, and more deadly than your regular zombies. 'Common Infected ' The common infected the the most, well, common zombies during the Green Flu. They punch and kick their targets. 'Tank ' Tanks are large special infected that can hit and throw concrete. One punch from these guys can send one flying far. Attacks: Punch. Tanks can punch their targets which, like I said, can send one flying a half a block. Concrete slab: Tanks can also throw concrete slabs to stop a target from running. 'Hunter ' Hunters are fast hooded zombies that can pounce, and jump from very far. You know one is close when you hear a growling. Hunters also screech when they leap. Attacks: Claw. Like most Infected on this page, Hutners claw their targets. Leap. Hunters can pounce on their targets in which they then begin to claw them, ripping out any entrails. 'Smoker ' Smokers have long stretchy tounges that they use to grab survivors where they then drag the poor trapped person towards them and claw them. Attacks: Tounge. Smokers use their tounges to drag unsespecting survivors towards them where they than claw the person they dragged towards them. 'Boomer ' Boomers are fat bloated zombies. They vomit on survivors and the vomit attracts are horde of zombies. Attacks: Vomit. This vomit attracts zombies that attack whoever was barfed on. 'Witch ' The witch is a frail, and pale zombie that crys. The cry can attract other survivors who than get killed when she gets enraged. Attack: Crying. The cry can attract other survivors to her location. When she gets mad, she will stand up and claw them which can make a deep cut. 'Chargers ' A Charger is a large zombie that has one small arm and one very large one. Attack: Charge. A Charger will yell and charge at his target very fast. He will grab his foe and slam them on the ground. If there is a celing above him, he will also smash them on the celing. 'Spitter ' A Spitter is a frail ugly zombie. She spits acid and typically lives in swamps. Attack: Acid. Spitters spit acid which can spread. It works best if it's indoors. 'Jockey ' Jockeys are fast nibmle little zombies that jump on their target and ride them like a horse. Attack: Jockeys jump on their target and they ride them around. They can make them fall over a cliff, where a friend can help them up. Or walk them inthe Spitter's acid. 'Battle ' TWD: Infected: Common: x27 Hunters: x3 Smokers: Tank: Witch: Chargers: x2 Jokceys: x3 Spitters: x2 Boomer: 'Battle ' A zombie walks alone through a now wrecked city. It is inhabited by more zombies, and something even deadlier. The zombie finds a dead bird, it snarls and begins to devour the corpse. When sudenly, a crossbow bolt goes through the zombies forhead killing it instantly. Daryl sees the zombies corpse and he pulls the crossbow bolt out of it's head. "Clean shot" Daryl comments on his kill. Rick stops to think about a strategy "Ok we should head downtown and find the store." The group moves quielty, but little do they know they are being watched... They hear crying in a building. "Someones in there" Michone points out. "We can't just leave her there." Glenn says. ---- They enter the building and see a frail female sitting on the floor of the room crying. She moves her head which exposes her two red eyes, and her sharp claws. "Get down!" Rick says sharply. "What is that thing?" Andrea asks. They hear growling and hear the sound of running outside. "Rick, we got walkers!" Daryl exclaims. "Alright lets go, Andrea cover us from the catwalk!" ---- They fire on the zombies below and notice something different about them, they run faster than the normal walkers. (x27 Common Infected) Andrea shoots a few of them in the head. (x25 Common Infected) One gets close to Michone and they punch her. She slashes them in return. (x22 CI) Glenn guns most of them down. (x18 CI) When all of the sudden, a stetchy tounge grabs Glenn and starts draggin him away. "What the? Ah! Help!" Daryl shoots the Smoker in the head. "Thanks Daryl." "What are these things?!" Andrea yells. They see more of the infected and see their hideous mutations, and what damage they do. "Ok Andrea we are going below cover us!" ---- Most of the common infected have been killed and it is quiet. They hear a hiss and sudenly acid is under there feet. "Ahh this ground burns!" Yells Glenn. The groups shoes have been burned off slightly. They move before it is to late. And Glenn happens to shoot the Spitter with his pistol. They hear crazy laughing and something sudenly jumps on Micone. The jockey starts riding her like a horse, but Andrea snipes it before it can do more damage. The Boomer walks up to Rick and trys to vomit on him. RIck shoots him with his shotgun. But Rick does not know, that the Bommers insides attract the zombies. (x20 Common Infected aproaching) Glenn guns five down. (x15) Andrea snipes a few. (x13) When sudenly, she hears a growl. A huner pounces on her and rips her apart. Rick notices the hooded zombie leap at him and he fires on him with his pistol just on time. A Charger apears and charges at Michone. It grabs her and slams her into the ground multiple times. Glenn tries to fire at the Charger, but he is grabbed by a Smoker. Daryl fires a crossbow bolt at the Charger but it does little damage to the beast. Daryl decides to save Glenn then get Michone. Glenn is being clawed by the Smoker by the time Daryl gets to him. Daryl grabs his knife and stabs the Smoker in the face with the knife. Smoke fogs Glenn and Daryls vision as Daryl helps Glenn up. They run to help Micone, but she is already dead. They hear a large roar and sudenly see a car go flying. The tank comes running at them. "Rick, what is that thing?" Glenn asks "I don't know just run and shoot!" They run and fire at the tank. They get on to the catwalk where the tank throws a concrete slab at them. The catwalk begins to fall. Rick gets up to fire at the tank, but it hits him, which sends him falling to his death. Daryl and Glenn get to a rooftop where it seems safe. "I think we lost them Daryl" A Hunter sudenly jumps on Glenn who begins to maul him. Daryl is about to fire when suddenly, a Jockey jumps on Daryl and a Spitter spits at him. The Jockey makes Daryl stand in the acid. Daryl yells out and then he throws him self off the roof. Glenn also died from the Hunters attack. The Hunter goes to the edge of the roof and then roars in victory. 'Experts Opinion ' The Infected won because they were tougher, and faster then regular zombies. Category:Blog posts